Taskmaster
thumb|Taskmaster ;Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko : :nieznane ;Uniwersum : #616 ;Tożsamość : :nieznana ;Wzrost : :6'2" (187 cm) ;Waga : :220 lbs (98 kg) ;Kolor włosów : :brązowe ;Kolor oczu : :brązowe ;Zajęcie/zawód : :trener/instruktor militarny, dawniej najemnik, złodziej ;Klasa postaci : :człowiek ;Status prawny : :karany (ułaskawiony) ;Stan cywilny : :wolny ;Narodowość : :amerykańska ;Miejsce narodzin : :Bronx, Nowy Jork, USA ;Znani krewni : :matka (imię i status nieznane) ;Powiązania z grupami : :The Initiative, Thunderbolts, Agency X, Frightful Four, Hydra, Red Skull's divisions ;Baza operacyjna : :Camp Hammond, dawniej placówki treningowe rozsiane po całej Ameryce ;Pierwsze pojawienie się : :Avengers #195 (1980) ;Zdolności : : Naturalną zdolnością Taskmastera jest fotograficzna pamięć ruchowa, zwana także fotograficznym refleksem, która pozwala mu automatycznie uczyć się widzianych ruchów bez udziału świadomych procesów uczenia. Pochodzenie tej zdolności nie jest znane (kilkakrotnie sugerowano podłoże mutacyjne, ale nie ma na to dowodów). Jego fotograficzna pamięć ogranicza się tylko do zaobserwowanych ruchów i ich kombinacji, jest więc podatny na wszelkie luki w umiejętnościach. Naturalnie, Taskmaster nie jest w stanie powtórzyć wyczynów wymagających posiadania nadludzkiej siły lub innych mocy, chociaż może skopiować ich technikę w zakresie własnych możliwości fizycznych. Poznawszy technikę walki danego przeciwnika, jest w stanie przewidzieć jego ruchy tak długo, jak opierają się na określonym schemacie - nie potrafi jednak przewidywać działań instynktownych, przypadkowych lub sztucznych. Wyposażenie: Taskmaster używa precyzyjnie wykonanych kopii broni przeciwników, których techniki naśladuje. W jego arsenale znajdują się: tarcza (Captain America), łuk i strzały trikowe (Hawkeye), miecz jednoręczny (Black Knight), laska (Daredevil), półksiężycowate ostrza (Moon Knight), sai (Elektra), potrójne ostrza (Wolverine), a także katany, lasso i Colt 45. Przez pewien czas używał również skradzionego S.H.I.E.L.D. generatora solidnych form światła, który pozwalał w celach treningowych emulować zdolności np. Spider-Mana. Druga wersja jego kostiumu miała na wyposażeniu hełm z projektorem holograficznym, który pozwalał mu zmieniać wygląd. ;Biografia : : Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości i pochodzeniu człowieka zwanego Taskmasterem. On sam twierdzi, że swoje niezwykłe umiejętności odkrył jeszcze w dzieciństwie, kiedy po obejrzeniu westernu udało mu się powtórzyć bez przygotowania skomplikowaną sztuczkę z lassem. Innym razem zobaczył, jak pewien surfer wykonuje salto w tył ze swojej deski i również udało mu się powtórzyć ten wyczyn, ale prawie przy tym utonął, bo wcześniej nie nauczył się pływać. Po tym wydarzeniu jego matka poprosiła o pomoc specjalistów, którzy zaklasyfikowali zdolności chłopca jako fotograficzną pamięć ruchową. #196, Taskmaster #4 W szkole średniej udało mu się zdobyć pozycję rozgrywającego w drużynie futbolowej po obejrzeniu meczu profesjonalnej ligi i skopiowaniu umiejętności zawodowców. Wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że może zarobić na swoich zdolnościach. Po ukończeniu szkoły rozważał karierę superbohatera, ale ostatecznie postanowił opowiedzieć się po przeciwnej stronie. Nagrywając i studiując uważnie walki bohaterów i złoczyńców pokazywane w telewizji, nauczył się wielu nowych technik i w końcu postanowił wypróbować je w praktyce, dokonując kilku włamań. Początkowo odnosił same sukcesy, ale w końcu napotkał trudności i postanowił wycofać się. #196 Szukając mniej ryzykownych zajęć, wpadł na pomysł założenia ośrodka treningowego, gdzie za niemałą opłatą będzie mógł uczyć ludzi szukających kariery w przestępczości, a zwłaszcza kształcić kadry dla większych organizacji przestępczych. Zaprojektował kostium, który dodawał mu autorytetu potworną maską, i przyjął imię Taskmaster. Skradzione wcześniej pieniądze zainwestował i otworzył swoją pierwszą akademię w okolicach Southampton, ukrywając swoją działalność za szpitalem psychiatrycznym. Przez jakiś czas uczył drobnych łotrzyków, wyrabiając sobie renomę, aż w końcu zainteresowała się nim Hydra. Powierzono mu opiekę nad Jessicą Drew, którą miał przygotować do roli Spider-Woman. Trening trwał kilka miesięcy, podczas których najpierw poznawał jej zdolności, a później dobrał odpowiedni program treningu. Gdy stwierdzono, że jest już gotowa, wysłano ją z misją zabicia Nicka Fury, jednak Jessica nie wykonała jej, a poznawszy prawdę o Hydrze, zbuntowała się przeciwko nim. Kiedy namierzono jej kryjówkę, Hydra wysłała Taskmastera na czele grupy agentów, by sprowadzili ją z powrotem, ale w międzyczasie Spider-Woman lepiej poznała swoje zdolności i zdołała zaskoczyć swojego nauczyciela. Ostatecznie przebiła go jego własnym mieczem i użyła jako przewodnika, by porazić energią agentów dookoła, po czym uciekła. #196, Spider-Woman Origin #2-3 Wkrótce akademia Taskmastera została zdekonspirowana, gdy jego wspólnik i dyrektor zakładu psychiatrycznego - dr Pernell Solomon – sklonował siebie, by zdobyć materiał do przeszczepu chorego serca. Klon uciekł i udał się po pomoc do Avengers, a ci przypuścili szturm na instytut i odkryli jego prawdziwą naturę. Większość kadetów i personelu szpitala została aresztowana, ale Taskmaster zbiegł w trakcie walki, przegrywając wcześniej pojedynek z Jocastą, której ruchów nie potrafił przewidzieć, ponieważ nie miała języka ciała. #194-196 Tymczasowo zorganizował sobie bazę w magazynie na Manhattanie, a żeby podregulować nadwerężone finanse, zgodził się ukraść materiały radioaktywne dla podejrzanej grupy naukowców. Kiedy jednak dostarczał je odbiorcy, wmieszali się tropiący go niezależnie Spider-Man i Ant-Man (Scott Lang), a Taskmaster znów musiał salwować się ucieczką. Team-Up #103 Przez pewien czas pozostawał przyczajony, unikając większych miast i zakładając placówki na prowincjach. Sam zainstalował się w nowej akademii w Pensylwanii, gdzie trenował Brocka Rumlowa, który również był instruktorem w tej placówce zanim zaczął pracować dla Red Skulla jako Crossbones. Również w tym czasie jego rekrutami zostali Rachel Leighton (Diamondback) i Sheoke Sanada (Snapdragon). America #402 W swoich podróżach po kraju Taskmaster wykorzystywał jako przykrywkę grupę cyrkową Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. Nie wiedział, że jest to ta sama grupa cyrkowa, z którą w młodości podróżował Hawkeye, więc gdy w końcu przypadkiem wpadł na niego i Ant-Mana, musiał znów wziąć nogi za pas i porzucić wygodną przykrywkę. #223 Wkrótce potem został wynajęty przez Black Abbotta do stworzenia czegoś w rodzaju regularnej armii z członków ulicznych gangów nowojorskich, ale tym razem na trop jego placówki wpadli Spider-Man i Nomad. Zainkasowawszy z góry zapłatę, Taskmaster nawet nie próbował walczyć. Team-Up #146 Prawdopodobnie dla grubych pieniędzy Taskmaster przyjął ofertę Wizarda i wraz z Deadpoolem oraz Constrictorem dołączył do nowej wersji jego Frightful Four. Zaatakowali siedzibę Fantastic Four z zamiarem porwania Franklina, który jednak okazał się bardziej kłopotliwy niż przypuszczali, więc gdy reszta grupy wróciła do domu, trójka złoczyńców uciekła, zostawiając Deadpoola samego, by zebrał łomot. #35 Stwierdziwszy, że podróżowanie z cyrkiem było jednak wygodną przykrywką, Taskmaster postanowił spróbować tej sztuczki ponownie - tym razem zmieniając image i osobiście przewodząc grupie. W Ohio wyśledził ich jednak pracujący wtedy dla rządu Vance Astrovik, a dodatkowo wmieszał się Thing i kolejna przykrywka została spalona. W trakcie zwyczajowego strategicznego odwrotu, Taskmaster został schwytany przez ludzi Red Skulla podszywających się pod agentów FBI, którzy pomogli mu w ucieczce, zabierając na spotkanie ze swoim szefem. #26 Wkrótce potem Justin Hammer wynajął go, by wyszkolił dla niego nowego Spymastera. Taskmaster podszedł do tego bardzo poważnie, wybierając najlepszych rekrutów i poddając ich ostrej selekcji, aż pozostał jeden, którego imię pozostaje nieznane. Ten został poddany dalszemu treningowi i otrzymał kostium Spymastera, a w ramach ostatecznego testu Taskmaster wysłał go, by zdobył złotego anioła ze szczytu świątecznej choinki w gmachu Stark Enterprises. Tony Stark wolał nie ryzykować walki w zatłoczonej sali, więc pozwolił mu odejść ze zdobyczą, a Taskmaster z dumą przekazał Hammerowi swojego rekruta i zainkasował okrągłą sumkę. Man #254 Kolejna placówka treningowa Taskmastera - tym razem w Harlemie - została zdekonspirowana i zlikwidowana przez Falcona, kiedy jeden z rekrutów wyjawił mu jej lokalizację. Wcześniej próbował zrezygnować z treningu, ale Taskmaster rozkazał pozostałym rekrutom zabić go, a ten uciekając wpadł na Sama Wilsona. Tym razem Taskmaster stanął do pojedynku z bohaterem, ale gdy pojawiła się policja, znów wybrał ucieczkę. America Annual #11 Wyszło w końcu na jaw, czego Red Skull chciał od Taskmastera, gdy przez Douglasa Rockwella z rządowej komisji do spraw nadludzi zaaranżował, by to właśnie Taskmaster został trenerem Johna Walkera, gdy ten miał zastąpić Steve'a Rogersa jako Captain America. Red Skull był świadomy chwiejności Walkera i zamierzał wykorzystać to, by skompromitować Kapitana jako symbol. W ramach zapłaty Taskmaster otrzymał rządowe ułaskawienie, a wkrótce po zakończeniu pracy został odeskortowany przez ludzi Red Skulla z powrotem do jego własnego ośrodka treningowego. Tym razem Skull chciał, aby trenował dla niego sparring-partnerów, by mógł doprowadzić do formy sklonowane ciało Rogersa, do którego przeniósł swój umysł. Wygląda na to, że Taskmaster trenował też samego Red Skulla, przygotowując go do konfrontacji z oryginałem. America #334-346, 350, 388 Po zakończeniu współpracy z Red Skullem i krótkim spotkaniu ze Spider-Manem poszukującym swojej żony, Taskmaster został wynajęty przez The Hand. Zaangażowano rywalizację między nim a Tombstonem, wysyłając obu, by zabili Daredevila i Punishera. W czasie walki, w którą zaangażowała się cała czwórka, Taskmaster został potrącony przez samochód, a Daredevil uratował mu życie, gdy Punisher próbował dobić rannego, rzucając nożem. Później Matt Murdock odwiedził go w szpitalu, wypytując o szczegóły planu Hand, co pozwoliło Taskmasterowi odgadnąć jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Spider-Man #308, Daredevil #292-293 Po powrocie do zdrowia Taskmaster przyjął propozycję Red Skulla i odjął rolę dowódcy dywizji w jego organizacji, jednocześnie szkoląc najemników. Również w tym czasie trenował drobnego zabójcę o pseudonimie Cutthroat, by zastąpił Crossbonesa w roli dowódcy Skeleton Crew. Wkrótce, Skull wysłał go do walki ze Spider-Manem, który poszukiwał prawdy o powrocie swoich rodziców, a Taskmaster potraktował to jako okazję do wypróbowania trzech nowych rekrutów. Interwencja Solo zmieniła tę próbę w sromotną porażkę, z której później musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć. America #394-396, Amazing Spider-Man #366-367 Po krótkim starciu z Alpha Flight podczas wykonywania zlecenia dla Chess Set, Taskmaster wrócił do Nowego Jorku i przypadkiem wpadł na trop zyskownego interesu z restauracją w roli głównej. Szybko okazało się jednak, że tym samym przedsięwzięciem zainteresowali się Stilt-Man, Wild Boys i Tatterdemalion, a kiedy w konflikt między nimi wmieszał się Daredevil, przyszła wreszcie pora, by Taskmaster trafił za kratki. Nie posiedział tam jednak długo, bo kiedy został wezwany do sądu jako świadek w procesie Trapstera przeciwko Tinkererowi, wykorzystał zamieszanie, gdy wszczęto bójkę i uciekł. Flight #121, Daredevil #317-318, Sensational She-Hulk #59 Kiedy Avengers skrzyżowali ścieżki z pochodzącymi z innej rzeczywistości Ultraforce, w drodze powrotnej świeżo nawrócona łotrzyca o pseudonimie Siren została wyrzucona na dziedzińcu jednej z placówek Taskmastera. Ten przyjął ją do swojej szkoły, a że akurat wróciła pragnąca dodatkowego treningu Diamondback, wysłał je obie z misją zabicia War Machine. Tak naprawdę działał jednak na zlecenie tajemniczego kontrahenta, który zapłacił mu za zdobycie informacji o pancerzu War Machine i chciał wykorzystać okazję do zdobycia danych. Kiedy wróciły z nieudanej misji, okazało się, że do pojazdu zakradł się chłopak imieniem Kyi, który bardzo chciał wstąpić do akademii. Taskmaster orzekł, że jest za młody, ale zmienił zdanie gdy odkrył, że Kyi ma zdolności teleportacyjne. Wkrótce wyszły na jaw prawdziwe plany Diamondback, która zamierzała zniszczyć placówkę i w tym celu podłożyła w niej ładunki wybuchowe. Kyi przypadkiem zdetonował ładunki, ale w ostatniej chwili teleportował się z Taskmasterem i Siren, przypadkowo odsyłając ją do domu. Infinity Special, #1-3 Taskmaster ponownie spotkał się z Deadpoolem, kiedy próbował podebrać dla siebie jego wspólnika Weasela, a tamten szturmował jedną z jego baz myśląc, że jego kumpel został porwany. Taskmaster wyzwał go na pojedynek o Weasela i szybko zyskał przewagę, między innymi obcinając środkowy palec Deadpoola, ale ten skontrował jego technikę okładem chaotycznych ruchów bez żadnego sensu, których Tasky nie był w stanie rozszyfrować i ostatecznie został pokonany. Ich drogi zeszły się ponownie, gdy Wade zamieszkał z Constrictorem i Titanią, a Taskmaster zwrócił się do nich z propozycją udziału w misji przechwycenia stacji orbitalnej Barona Zemo. Deadpool przyjął propozycję, dając mu znakomitą okazję do zemsty. Taskmaster wysłał z nim trójkę swoich rekrutów, którzy czekali tylko na okazję, by zabić Deadpoola, ale taka się nie nadarzyła, bo Wade zgubił się w kosmosie. #2, 39-40, 45 Wkrótce, Taskmaster ponownie starł się z Avengers. Pozując jako Captain America zwabił Warbird, Ant-Mana, Silverclaw i Genis-Vella do siedziby Triune Understanding, gdzie mieli zostać poddani praniu mózgów, ale jego plan został w porę odkryty. Następnie sprzymierzył się z panią o pseudonimie Albino, dzięki której na krótko zyskał możliwość kopiowania także nadludzkich zdolności, ale ich współpracę zakończyła interwencja Hawkeye'a w towarzystwie Justice'a i Firestar. Nauczeni doświadczeniem Avengers postanowili przyjąć bardziej pro-aktywną strategię i wyjść naprzeciw zagrożeniom, więc naturalnie na pierwszym miejscu ich listy znalazły się placówki Taskmastera, zaopatrujące większość organizacji przestępczych. Udało im się zamknąć większą część jego obozów treningowych, ale kilka wciąż pozostało aktywnych, a samego Taskmastera nie udało się schwytać. vol.3 #26, 38, Hawkeye: Earth's Mightiest Marksman Znalazłszy się na celowniku, Taskmaster postanowił spróbować innego zajęcia. Przerobił swój kostium i ogłosił się jako najemnik. Pierwsze zlecenie dostał od dawnego wspólnika z Las Vegas, który poprosił go o pomoc w rozszyfrowaniu oszusta, który rozpanoszył się w jego kasynie. Taskmaster podczas jednej rozgrywki rozgryzł technikę oszusta i oddał go w ręce ochrony, a przy wyjściu zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę imieniem Sandi Brandenberg i postanowił zaprosić ją na randkę. W międzyczasie otrzymał kolejne zlecenie, tym razem od Sunset Bain, która wynajęła go, by sabotował nowy projekt Starka. Udało mu się bez problemu dostać do działu projektów i wykonać zadanie, ale w drodze powrotnej natknął się na Iron Mana i po krótkim pojedynku musiał salwować się ucieczką. Kiedy zgłosił się po zapłatę, okazało się, że Bain wystawiła go policji. Po ucieczce i powrocie do bazy zaczął planować zemstę. Próbował skłócić ze sobą Bain i Triadę, jednak jego plan został rozszyfrowany, a przeciwnicy sprzymierzyli się przeciwko niemu. Ludzie Triady zaskoczyli go podczas randki z Sandi i zawlekli do siedziby Sunset Bain. Ta kazała poddać go torturom, a następnie został wrzucony do rzeki w obciążonym worku na zwłoki. Udało mu się przeżyć i wydostać dzięki technikom oddechowym buddyjskich mnichów, a wróciwszy do domu uknuł nowy plan. Oglądając filmy kung-fu w przyspieszonym tempie nauczył się walczyć z niemal nadludzką szybkością i sam zaatakował biura Bain, pokonując jej ludzi. Udało mu się dotrzeć do niej, ale nie zdążył zadać śmiertelnego ciosu, bo został ostrzelany z helikoptera. Ponownie musiał się wycofać, ale obiecał, że to jeszcze nie koniec. #1-4 Prawdopodobnie dla podbudowania własnej renomy Taskmaster zdecydował się wziąć udział w turnieju Bloodsport organizowanym w Madripoorze, gdzie doszedł do półfinału, pokonując między innymi Zarana, ale w walce z tajemniczym Mr X wolał wybrać ucieczkę niż śmierć. vol.2 #167-168 Kiedy Sandi podjęła pracę jako sekretarka Deadpoola, na jej prośbę Tasky zgodził się pomóc mu zapanować nad problemami z samym sobą, które zaczęły się po spotkaniu z Black Swanem. Wspólnie ruszyli za jej byłym chłopakiem, gdy ten pobił Sandi, a ponieważ Deadpool obiecał jej, że go nie zabije, Taskmaster zrobił to z przyjemnością. Gdy Deadpool przepadł bez wieści po kolejnej konfrontacji z Black Swanem, a w jego kryjówce pojawił się pozbawiony pamięci Alex Hayden, Sandy postanowiła się nim zaopiekować przekonana, że to tak naprawdę Deadpool. Poprosiła Taskmastera, żeby przyuczył go od nowa do zawodu najemnika, a ten zgodził się, bo chociaż był o nią potwornie zazdrosny, sesje treningowe pozwalały mu na nieograniczone próby przypadkowego zabicia Haydena. Chcąc nie chcąc, wkrótce zostali czymś w rodzaju partnerów, załatwiając razem większość zleceń Agency X. Podczas jednej z akcji Taskmaster złamał nogę i został uziemiony na kilka tygodni, w czasie których oglądał telenowele, ucząc się z nich, jak właściwie podejść do Sandi. Kiedy w końcu powrócił prawdziwy Deadpool, Taskmaster wziął udział w ostatecznej konfrontacji z Black Swanem, a tuż po niej zdecydował się wyjawić Sandi swoje uczucia i pozostać z nią w Agency X. #67-69, Agent X #1-15 Nie wiadomo co sprawiło, że Taskmaster rozstał się z Sandi i Agencją X, ale gdy następnym razem pokazał się publicznie, wrócił do starego kostiumu i na zlecenie The Committee zaatakował Marca Spectora w jego domu. Powiedziano mu, że będzie to raczej egzekucja niż pojedynek, więc gdy okazało się, że Spector nie jest sam, a w dodatku nie jest już bezradnym inwalidą, Taskmaster dał się zaskoczyć i musiał ponownie uciekać, kiedy Moon Knight próbował zdjąć mu skórę z twarzy, to samo zrobiwszy wcześniej z maską. Knight vol.5 #4-6 Kiedy wybuchła wojna domowa między superbohaterami wywołana wprowadzeniem Aktu Rejestracyjnego, Taskmaster znalazł się w grupie złoczyńców wynajętych do wsparcia bohaterów stojących po stronie rządu i będących kandydatami do nowej wersji Thunderbolts. W czasie wielkiej bitwy w Nowym Jorku przypadkiem ranił Reeda Richardsa, za co został znokautowany przez Invisible Woman, a następnie aresztowany za przekroczenie uprawnień i odstawiony do kompleksu 42. Jego umiejętności i doświadczenie okazały się jednak przydatne dla Inicjatywy 50 Stanów i wkrótce zaproponowano mu objęcie posady trenera rekrutów w Camp Hammond. Początkowo był tylko dokładnie pilnowanym pomocnikiem i szkolił członków Shadow Initiative, ale wraz z przybyciem drugiego kontyngentu rekrutów dostał własną grupę, którą szkoli wypróbowanymi metodami. Kategoria:Postacie